Camping!
by GravitationGirl
Summary: Tohma and Mika take a sweet, short, funny, and very deranged camping trip.


**I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. IT BELONS SOULY TO MAKI MURAKAMI. OKAY? **

**I don't know. This is kind of a small, random, kind of sucky fic about Mika and Tohma. I thought it would be fun to shove Mika into the outdoors and see what happened. But yeah sorry it sucks. Have fun.**

"CAMPING! Who's hairball scheme was this? Tohma? I know it wasn't yours! It was Tatsuha wasn't it? After all I've done for that little…"

"Actually. Mika-san. It was the other one." Tohma said with a frown while loading the tent.

"Other one? Other one what! Oh. Eiri. I swear I'm gonna…"

"Mika! Can you pass me the lanterns?"

"Tohma. You are not an outdoors person. At all. I think this is a really bad idea." I groaned handing him the lanterns.

"Oh nonsense! This will be great. Being one with nature. Live off the land. All that jazz." Tohma finished loading the last bit of equipment. He opened the door for me and went round to the drivers side and climbed in. "Have some faith in me Mika. I'm not as ritzy as you think I am."

I let out a huff and scooted in. "Fine. But only two nights!"

"Okay, okay. Only two nights."

**Maybe I should have just chained myself to the front wall of the house and went on strike. This was ridiculous! **

"The tent will be up in a jiffy Mika!" But it wasn't. Tohma hadn't set up a tent in so long it took almost three hours for him to finish. Then of course unloading the food we dropped on of the bags and one of the cans of chili was cracked open on a sharp rock. In turn that attracted critters of all kinds. Then I of course had to try and kick a skunk out of my path. Bad idea. Got sprayed. For the rest of the night I smelt like Tastuha's room. Then we got chased by a buck deer for about fifteen minutes. When all was semi-safe Tohma decided to brake the news that he left a lot of the equipment at home on accident. God damn it.

"Don't worry. We can share a sleeping bag and we have lanterns for light. Tomorrow I'll try to find some dry firewood." Tohma was trying his best to reassure me. But sadly, my dear husband was failing, miserably. I flung myself into the tent with a grunt of disappointment. Tohma followed after and spread out next to me.

"Come now Mika. This should be a time for relaxation… at least that's what Eiri said."

"Eiri, Eiri, Eiri. Eiri's going to need all the money he has when I'm through with him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to need it to pay for his funeral. I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Mika for the last time! It's not all your brothers fault. I took his idea because I thought this would be good for us. You know. Fishing, smores, campfires, songs, coffee in the morning outdoors, starlight. The whole shebang. I thought we could spend some time together." Tohma sat up crossing his legs.

"Why not take me on a cruise? Or New York? Or if you wanted to be rustic, a log cabin with modern necessity's in the mountains. Why on god's green earth would you listen to my brother! And Tohma, darling, you haven't been camping since high school. This was a huge mistake." I sprung up hitting my head on the top of the tent and tearing it's stakes from the ground when I did so. I also broke the zipper on my way out. Perfect. Just perfect.

I walked to the car, got in, and slammed the door. Tohma came out of the tent looking defeated. Damn it! I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. He really had tried. I was being cruel. When Tohma got in the drivers side I gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Tohma. You were doing this for me and I'm being rude. But how does this sound. We can force our way into a nice cabin up the road, dry out the equipment, Do all the campy stuff like fires, smores, singing and coffee at the butt crack of dawn. But this way wee can both enjoy it."

Tohma looked down. Still disappointed but he gave a deep sigh, then nodded and began to get out of the car. I grabbed his wrist. "Tohma?"

"What now Mika-san?" Yep. He was upset. Maybe we can try this some other time. You know, when we're better prepared and I'm feeling a little less grouchy." He gave one of his truest smiles, bent down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Sounds good. You've got a deal."

I got out and helped pack up. After all was said and done we had a pretty fun time. We managed to get a cabin, king size bed of course. We built a fire in the fireplace, made smores. After that we had cocoa and sang the most horrid camping songs you've ever heard. They actually made me smile. I must have be getting old. What a scary thought. Tohma insisted on some ghost stories. Then we had dinner. Thankfully it was soup and sandwich's. Not a hardship. And sure enough at 5 A.M. he woke my ass up to drink coffee and watch the sun rise. He said that next year we would go to Jamaica for our vacation. I had to ask to make sure.

"Who gave you the idea for Jamaica?"

"Shindou-san did." He beamed in my direction as we took the exit back home.

I agreed to go. I could trust Shuichi. At least, I think I could.


End file.
